A True Friend Will Always
by amrice101
Summary: "Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies." Random one-shots that show how strong the bonds between Kendall & James and Carlos & Logan really are. Kames/Cargan Bromance!
1. Comfort You

_Wow . . . it has been waaaaaaaaay to long. Did you miss me? I doubt it :p Anyway, WAZZZUP? How you been? Good? Good :3 Anyway, this is my first time writing bromance so . . . this should be fun. This is based off a post from Tumblr, like a good chunk of my fanfics are, . . . and it will consist of Kames/Cargan bromances; a pattern will be established. This first one is Kames :D  
_

_Disclaimer!; I don't own anything that isn't mine which is everything . . . yep. _

_WARNINGS; None really, sorry if I make you a little sad though in this one ): I promise, not all of them are like this; trust me! _

_Oh, and ps; None of these are connected in anyway whatsoever . . . Unless I say so. Okay, you can read now (:_

* * *

_A True Friend Will Always . . ._

* * *

_ Comfort You_

November 5th, 2003 was supposed to be just another day of the year. November 5th wasn't supposed to become a day that each time it passed, would make my mom stay up in her room and sob as she looks through old photo albums, Katie somber and quiet and me a complete and utter wreck. On the 5th of November, 2003, my dad wasn't supposed to die on impact from some dumbass drunk driver hitting him head on, just because he was stupid enough to drive on the wrong side of the road. It wasn't my dad's fault that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

A lot of things weren't planned to happen that day, but one miracle did come out of all that tragedy, that when I do remember what it was, the light of the darkness that is my father's passing, it brings a small, tender grin to my tear-stained face. It's when I discovered who my rock is; the person who'll always have a shoulder for me to lean on, reassuring words to say and ears ready to listen for hours. This unexpected, unfortunate happening made me see that James Diamond will always be there for me, through thick or thin, rain or shine, happiness or misery.

* * *

_I sat, impatient, my eight-year-old self waiting by the front door, anticipating the moment when I would hear the lock become undone and see my dad step inside, coming home from a long, tedious day at work. It was a quiet Sunday, the day Papa and I always went to the ice rink; just me and him. It never failed to make my week, no matter how shitty it may had been. So, I sat there, suited up in my hockey gear, the only exception being my skates that were lying next to the duffel bag in front of my feet. The time was five pm. Dad was usually home by then. _

_"Mom?" She was just about to pass me, getting ready to walk up the stairs and check on Katie, my baby sister. She wanted to make sure the clever five year old wasn't watching anything on FOX, her deeming all their shows inappropriate for a young child like herself. _

_"Yes honey?" She turned her body and her chocolate eyes met my emerald orbs in a flash. Now, maybe it's because she's my mother, but something about my mom's eyes always relaxed me somehow and they definitely did in that moment. _

_"Do you know when dad will be home?" _

_"He should be here any minute now. I'm surprised he hasn't showed up yet." _

_"Oh . . . okay." Before she could begin to climb up the staircase, the house phone started to ring. _

_"See! That's probably him calling now to say he's right around the corner." I followed my mother as she went to retrieve the phone, hoping she was right. _

_But when she picked up the wireless and a confused expression appeared on her face, the knots that were once in my stomach returned. Nervously, she answered the phone and lifted it to her ear. _

_"Hello?" Even though it was unclear to me what the person on the other end was saying, the look of denial and devastation that slowly began to take over my mom's facial features answered all the unsaid questions I had and justified the queasy feeling in the pit of my gut._

_Suddenly, she collapsed, dropping to the ground as tears seemed to leave her eyes endlessly. I crouched down to her side, needing to know what was going on, even though I could guess and easily be right._

_"Mom? Mom; what is it? . . .Is it d-dad?" My voice quivered with fear. I knew what was going on . . . I just didn't want to believe it was truly happening. I could feel my eyes water as I waited for her to respond._

_She looked up at me, once soothing brown eyes now blood-shot and cloudy with sadness. She tried to find the right words to say to me, but all that left her lips was a chocked sob. _

_After a few minutes, my mom's head finally started to rise and her crying was now sniffling. Hesitantly, she brought her eyes up to mine directly and whispered, her voice cracking, "H-He's gone K-Kendall . . . he's d-dead." And even though I knew those words were the inevitable, I still broke and crumbled into her arms, them wrapping around my convulsing body instantly. My small hands clutched onto the fabric of my mother's sweater for dear life, thinking that if I did let go, she'd disappear to never be seen again too. I don't remember how long later but eventually Katie came down the stairs and saw the blubbering mess that was mom and I. _

_"Momma, why are you and Kenny so sad?" Simultaneously, we looked up, our eyes blurry with heartache, skin flushed from how intensely we were sobbing and tear tracks staining our faces. _

_"Oh Katie . . . c-come over here; Momma has something to tell you." I watched my little sister's face contort into one of confusion and apprehension as she took baby steps towards us. I cried into my mother's chest as she told us the fully story; Daddy was driving home when a dumb man hit the front of his car very hard. Doctors and nurses tried to save him, but he was gone before he even made it to the hospital. Soon, we were all crying together, knowing nothing was ever going to be the same again. _

* * *

The asshole who did it died in the collision instantly. We had my father's funeral a few days later. We couldn't have an open casket because my dad's body was almost unrecognizable. The only way he was positively identified was through scanning his car's license plate.

The days and weeks that followed my father's death and funeral were dreadful, to say the least. We were all miserable and could stop crying. We made it through though, with the help of James and his mother, and my mom's best friend, Brooke. They both came over everyday, in the beginning, for a few hours, but once they realized how depressed and distraught all three of us were, they decided to just stay there for a while. Ms. Diamond had to pay for some our house's bills, since my mother had to quit her job, her grief and sadness being too much to handle already; she couldn't add the stress of work on top to it.

Their were some days I never left my room, James having to be the one to bring my food up to me whenever that happened. He held me whenever I broke down and never once said 'I'm sorry'. It was one of the things I hated most about my dad's passing; every time someone said that to me, on the street, in school, the rink, where ever, all it made me want to do was hit them in the face with my hockey stick. I didn't want their pity, I didn't need their pity.

No, James never said sorry. He was there for me and always did what he could. He made me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry. He put a smile on my face in the hardest of times. I really do mean it when I say I don't know where I'd be if James wasn't there to comfort me.

* * *

_Sooooooo . . . how was it? Please be honest. First time ever doing something friendship-y. _

_Review? :3 _


	2. Keep You From Harm

_Hi! Sorry it's been awhile; I have been quite busy with Mid-terms, moving and setting up wifi in my family's new home :p_

_I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and subscribed to this story; __annabellex2, Anonymous Skrtle, KendallMySpidermanInTheVans, winterschild11, LoveSparkle, & SincerelyYourSecret! Thank you and I hope you like this one, it's Cargan! :D Classic plot I'm sure. _

_Disclaimer; I do not and sadly will never own BTR. The only thing I own in this is Gunther . . . even though I got the name from Adventure Time . . . _

* * *

_A True Friend Will Always . . . _

* * *

_Keep You From Harm_

Carlos' mamá has the tendency to let her old nickname for him, _oso de peluche, _slip out from time to time. After years of guessing and begging, Carlos gave me the right spelling of it so I could translate it online, since he didn't want to tell me himself. I found out that it means teddy bear. However, even though I had no clue what it meant, I would always giggle whenever he'd blush from his mother calling him that. When I asked him why she calls him that, he gave me this short explanation; cute and cuddly on the outside, but if pissed off, could rip you to shreds. As soon as he told me, I didn't believe him; Carlos couldn't even hurt a fly! Even before knowing what the nickname meant, I always assumed Carlos was gentle by nature no matter the situation, until one day after school, I was proved wrong.

In 7th grade and sometimes now, but definitely not as much, I was bullied for the way I looked (having glasses then didn't help) and for doing so astounding in school, already being a member in the Math and Science Honor Society, skipping right over Junior Honor Society entirely. Most of the time it was just stupid names like 4 eyes and math geek, but as the weeks went by, the bullies started to become more and more relentless and physical. Ninety-nine percent of the time Kendall, James and/or Carlos were there to shoo them away but one February day, I was all alone.

Or so I thought.

Kendall had the flu that week and James was on vacation to California to visit distant cousins. Carlos was absent for reasons unknown to me and I hated it; being alone and completely vulnerable. I despised walking down the crowded, rowdy hallway by myself with no one to have my back. My anxiety was at an all time high all throughout the day. I had a feeling in my gut that something would go wrong.

I was surprised and extremely relieved that by the time the last period bell rang, I had saw no signs of my numerous tormentors. My steps were a bit lighter as I walked down to the other end of the school where my locker was. It was separate from the rest of the school, not too many classes being help down there. The only people who went near that secluded part of the school were people who had lockers located there and/or took Mandarin.

Unfortunately, as I closed my locker door and walked towards the exit, I was too busy with putting my jacket on to realize that I had bumped right into the three guys I did _not_ want to see, especially today.

"Well," the tallest of them started, "look at what the fucking cat dragged in. Haven't seen you all day Mitchell; where you been? Hiding in the bathroom stalls I'm guessing?" His 'henchmen', as I liked to call them, who didn't do much talking, just stood there to make Gunther seem more intimidating than he already was.

I just rolled my eyes, which were cast downwards, not even in his direction. Gunther wasn't too happy about that.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Hesitant, I slowly did what I was told, his stone cold voice making the hairs on my neck stand. His eyes were a dull muddy brown with a glint of evil and mischief in them. As they stalked closer to me, I was paralyzed by fear; with the guys not here and more than half of the school gone, I was screwed.

Gunther was only a foot away from me, hands made into fists and a terrifying smirk playing on his lips.

"This should be fun." And right before he could swing, I heard a familiar voice shout; "Get the hell away from him now!". My eyes widened once I looked behind Gunther and saw a pissed off Carlos Garcia. His nostrils were flared and fists bunched at his side. Gunther turned away from me to glare at Carlos then, began to chuckle.

"You think I'm gonna take orders from you short-stuff?" I watched Carlos step up to him and even though he may have been a head shorter than Gunther, his stance never faltered.

"If you lay even a finger on Logan, well . . . you won't like what will happen."

"Really?" Gunther remarked, amused. Carlos stepped a bit closer to him, only an inch from being right under his chin. He looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, ready to attack.

"_Really_."To test what Carlos had said, Gunther turned away from him and came closer to me.

"So, you're telling me, that if I do this," he poked my side harshly with his fat finger than pinched my cheek, making me squeak and jump away from him, "you'll-" What happened next was a blur. It all occurred so quickly, I didn't realize what happened until it was all over.

Gunther was lying on the tiled ground, his henchmen nowhere in sight. He was hissing and groaning in pain and had his eyes shut tight. His arms were around his abdomen and I could see a bruise start to form on his cheek.

"You okay Logan?" I jumped at Carlos' voice, not having a clue that he was right at my side.

"Yeah I'm fine. But what did you do?" He smirked down Gunther, who was attempting to get up but Carlos kicked his stomach to keep him down.

"I punched his gut, his face then grabbed his arm and flipped him." I gaped at Carlos, eyes wide with shock, never thinking he could ever pull something like that off.

"B-But how? He's twice your size!"

"Never underestimate the power of," I watched him, a small smile on my face as Carlos stepped in front of me and ripped his shirt open, revealing the top of his superhero costume,"Super Flaming Rock . . . Man!" I couldn't stop the giggles that followed and the playful eye roll I sent his away. Once I was done, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and we began to walk.

"Well, thank you Carlos-"

"Super Flaming Rock Man!"

". . .Super Flaming Rock Man, for rescuing me."

"All in a day's work old friend." And right before we left the building, I only had one more question to ask.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" All he did was turn his head, wink at me and said, "A superhero never reveals his secrets."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this! Oh and did I get the superhero's name right?_

_Review? xoxo. _


End file.
